The present disclosure, for example, relates to security and/or automation systems, and more particularly to wireless network design using topographical data from an unmanned air vehicle, such as a drone.
Security, automation, and wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with a user through a communication connection or a system management action.
Wireless communication networks present distinct challenges, especially in actual deployment. Often theoretical wireless networks appear to sufficiently cover an entire area, but after installation or through testing, it is discovered that they do not. Moreover, different wave frequencies such as millimeter waves (e.g., 60 GHz), rely to varying degrees on the wireless connection between two APs. If objects (such as buildings, homes, or trees) interfere with the wireless connection (and the corresponding line of sight) then wireless transmissions may be severely limited, if they work at all.
Often practical wireless mesh network design and implementation require human-based, time-intensive and expensive procedures at the site itself to determine wireless network design features, position, placement, and/or orientation. These expensive and time intensive procedure make network design and deployment cost prohibitive. Moreover, current network design techniques are inaccurate and cumbersome. Thus, there exists a need for more effective systems and methods for constructing reliable wireless networks.